Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16004721-20130907152626
Na następny dzień obudziłam się po 6 rano, chwyciłam pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i poszłam do łazięki, byłam tam może z 15 minut nim zeszłam na dół. W salonie była Kuzaji która spała z notatkami w ręku, chyba siedziała tu całą noc, cóż zaciekawiło mnie to nad czym pracuje, więc podeszłam do niej po cichu i spojrzałam jej przez ramie. Gdy zerknęłam na kartkę oczy mi wyszły...przecież to są jakieś znaczki, a nie pismo ! -Co robisz ?-usłyszałam tuż przy moim uchu, tak mnie to zaskoczyło,że podskoczyłam z piskiem. To była ona i patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. -Nie śpisz ?-zapytałam by zmienić temat. -Mam płytki sen i nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.-Jej twarz przybrała niebezpieczny wyraz, więc postanowiłam odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. -Byłam ciekawa i troche zmartwiona nad czym tak pracujesz-Na moje wyjaśnienie Kuzaji tylko westchnęła. -Tajemnica państwowa-Powiedziała z srogą miną i przetarła sobie oczy. Nic więcej nie powiedziałam, zrobiłam sobie śniadanie i wyszłam. W szkole byłam przed czasem,więc usiadłam na dziedzińcu i czekałam po jakimś czasie ludzie zaczęli się schodzić,a gdy spotkałam Iris i Rozalie tylko do nich podbiegłam i poszłyśmy razem na lekcje. Cóż lekcje jak lekcje,ale tym razem moja głowa bolała tak,że myślałam aż wybuchnie jak wulkan a moja głowa posypie się na kawałeczki. W takim stanie,ale wytrawałam do końca biologii. Zeszłam z drugiego piętra i nagle złapał mnie dotkliwy ból w okolicy podbrzusza, miałam iść do łazięki gdy złapała mnie Roza. -Hej jak tam ?-zapytała z uśmiechem na to tylko na nią spojrzałam słabo-Coś się stało ?-zapytała podejrzliwie. -Boli mnie brzuch, idziesz ze mną do łazięki ?-zapytałam i w tym samym momencie zgiełam się w pół. Z ledwością doszłam do łazięki. Gdy weszłam do jednej kabiny zdjełam spodnie, moją uwagę przykuła moja noga która była cała we krwi. Miałam ciemne spodnie, więc nawet nie było tego widać. Widząc,że dalej krwawie a ból się nasilał po prostu spanikowałam. -Roza ! idź po pielegniarke!-zawołałam w panice. Chyba było to bardzo słyszalne bo Rozalia o nic nie zapytała tylko pędem wybiegła z łazięki po dwóch może trzech minutach usłyszałam pukenie do kabiny. -Su pielęgniarka już jest-Powiedziała Roza ja z drżącą ręką otworzyłam drzwi od kabiny. Roza jak mnie zobaczyła to odskoczyła kilka kroków, a pielęgniarka patrzała na mnie w szoku. Było po dzwonku, więc był jako taki spokój,ale zapewne nie na długo. -Co ci się stało ?-zapytała pielęgniarka. -Nie wiem nagle poczułam ból, a gdy tu weszłam byłma w takim, no może lepszym stanie.-Do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łazy, bałam się tego co się stanie. Pielęgniarka powiedziała bym się ubrała, a ona zadzwoni do mojego opiekuna. Tak też zrobiła ból był coraz silniejszy, a krwawienie nie ustawało, nawet plama była już widoczna, po 10 minutach zjawiła się Kuzaji. -Co się stało ?!-zapytała tak bez niczego wparowując do gabinetu higienistki. Ona i Roza która była dalej przy mnie wszytko opowiedziały, nie wiem czemu,ale Kuzaji zrobiła taką mine jak by ją wbiło z szoku. -Zabiore ją do lekarza.-Powiedziała i chwyciła moją torbe. Jeszcze się pożegnała i prosiła o wyjaśnienie całego zajścia pani dyrektor. Po chwili byłam w samochodzie nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy minęła nam cała droga, ja byłam biała jak papier i prawie,że nie przytomna. Pielęgniarki w szpitalu widząc mój stan dały mnie szybko na wózek, a dalszej części nie pamiętam, nie z wykrwanienia czy coś bardziej z tych wszytkich emocji straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam byłam w łóżku szpitalnym, a nademną siedziała Kuzaji z słabą miną, kilka kroków dalej był Kastiel który podpierał ścianę, też nie wyglądał najlepiej, dopiero jak zobaczył,że się obudziłam to do mnie podszedł i chwycił za rękę. -Co się stało ? co powiedzieli lekarze ? -Zapczęłam wypytywać Kastiel tylko odwrócił głowę, a Kuzaji zbierała się by mi wszytko wyjaśnić. -Poroniłaś-Powiedział Kastiel wyprzedzając Kuzaji,ale więcej nie był w stanie powiedzieć, chyba nie pamiętał tego całego medycznego jazgotu, natomiast ja na jego słowa tylko otworzyłam szeroko oczy nie bardzo rozumiejąc przekazu, ale gdy w końcu coś do mnie dotarło łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. -Widzisz to troche skomplikowane-Zaczęła Kuzaji-Przyczyna jest nieznana,ale to są częste przypadki, lekarze potwierdzili tylko,że podczas krwawienia jajeczko zostało odlepione od ścianki macicy i całowicie wydalone.-Kuzaji patrzała na mnie tępo-ale ja osobiście podejrzewam,że to było spowodowane zmianą patologiczną zarodka. Być moze wada pępowiny lub rozdwojenie zarodka,ale to moje przypuszczenia-Kuzaji spoglądała na mnie pusym wzrokiem, po czym wstała i wyszła mówiąc,że musi wracać do pracy. Został przy mnie Kastiel,a ja się po prostu rozpłakałam, nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Kastiel tylko mnie do siebie przytulił, a ja płakałam na jego ramieniu dopóki się nie uspokoiłam, a to troche trwało. Gdy jako tako doszłam do siebie spojrzałam na jego twarz, sam nie wyglądał najlepiej. Siedzieliśmy nawet się do siebie nie odzywając, a nawet jeśli i tak bym nic nie powiedziała, to za bardzo bolało. On był przy mnie i głaskał mnie po ramieniu do czasu gdy się skończyły godziny odwiedzin, a moja noc była nie przespana. /// ''Sorka za błędy, a weny totalnie brak, więc uznajmy,że to na siłe. ''